


Snake Killer

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Animals, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Crowley learns something new about his angel





	Snake Killer

He entered the bookshop while frowning at the two boxes in his hands. “Aziraphale? I wasn’t sure which one you wanted so I got both chicken and beef!” He frowned and stopped when he was met with silence, raising an eyebrow. “Aziraphale?” he asked.

Crowley set the boxes down when he was still met with silence. A prickle of fear started to grow in his chest. Aziraphale had said he would be in his shop, there was no reason for him not to be here.

“Aziraphale?!” Crowley fought down his urge to start panicking, forcing himself to try and think logically. He just needed to look around. Perhaps the angel was engrossed in a new book and could not hear him. That made perfect sense and in no way involved the agents of Heaven coming down to destroy him. 

He took a deep breath, held it for a few moments, and then let it out again. He needed to stay calm. He needed to focus on looking for his angel. He was perfectly capable of doing that. His friend was probably just reading.

With this thought, Crowley headed to the back room. 

“Oy! Fuck!” Crowley screamed at the top of his lungs. He staggered back, bumping into a table and knocking over the books that had placed on it. “The fuck you here for?!” he demanded. 

The object of his anger blinked slowly as it raised its head. It had been having a lovely dream on the windowsill, warming its fur in the sun when the demon started to shout. The mongoose got up on its four legs, arching its back in a stretch as it opened its mouth up wide.

“Don’t you threaten me with those snake killers! I’ll fight you here and now, I’m not afraid!” Crowley declared, hiding the tremor in his hands by pressing them to his sides. 

“Crowley, what are you talking about?” the mongoose asked with Aziraphale’s voice.

“...what?”

The mongoose nimbly hopped to the ground and turned back to his angelic friend. “You didn’t know my animal form was a mongoose?” 

“...what?!?”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “Honestly. Do you think your lot are the only ones with a connection to an animal?”

Crowley considered a moment, slowly forcing himself to relax. “I never saw it before,” he murmured. 

“I don’t make a habit of it like you do with your snake form,” Aziraphale said with a shrug. “Did I scare you badly?” he asked.

The demon let out a bark of laughter, refusing to meet the other’s eyes. “I wasn’t afraid! A little weasel thing can’t scare me!”

Aziraphale just smiled, kissing the corner of his mouth. “Well, thank heavens for that.”


End file.
